The Clans Of Today
by Wildz2728
Summary: The four clans still exsist. But these are new cats. I made them all up. It will probably switch around from the different clans. But the main clan is ThunderClan, where Wildstar is the leader.


**A/N: Okay this is something I felt like writing. Many of the names you will see are Role Play characters I use.** **But no, this has nothing to do with my other stories. This has nothing to do with New Century Clans.** **So, enjoy!**

ThunderClan

Leader: Wildstar- an orange she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Deputy: Rockfall- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Medicine Cat: Gingersnap- a ginger cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cherrypaw- a ginger-red she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Goldenpelt- a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ravenclaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Noblepaw

Mossgaze- a black tom with green eyes

Icegaze- a black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Fireclaw- a flame-colored tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Tigerpelt- a ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Blacktail- a black and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Waterpelt- a white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Snowcloud- a white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; mother of Spottedkit, Frostkit, and Shadowkit

Apprentices:

Barkpaw- a brown tabby with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Noblepaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

Lillypaw- a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Moonpaw- a white cat with silver stripes and yellow eyes

Rosepaw- a black she-cat with white paws and a white stripe on her head and across her back and blue eyes

Elders:

Sparrowpelt- a light colored tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Silverstar- a silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Deputy: Falconflight- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Mistypaw

Medicine Cat: Jaywing- a gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Darkpaw- a black tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Whiteclaw- a white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Snowdrop- a white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Sharpfang- a gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Robinsong- a ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Twilightpaw

Nightsky- a black she-cat with green eyes

Sunrise- a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Dawncloud- a white she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpelt- a black tom with green eyes

Swansong- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- a dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Mistypaw – a misty gray she-cat with blue eyes

Twilightpaw- a black she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw- a white she-cat with green eyes

Eclipsepaw- a calico she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- a ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Lilacfur- a creamy white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Sagekit and Shadekit

Elders:

Oaktail- a brown tom

WindClan

Leader: Shinestar- a calico she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Sparklesun- a flaming ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Shimmerfur- a calico she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Amberpaw- a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mossclaw- a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Blossomfrost- a silvery-blue she-cat with green eyes

Blueclaw- a silver-blue tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Silverpetal- a silver she-cat with green eyes

Robinfeather- a ginger tom with green eyes

Crowfeather- a black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Redleaf- a ginger-red she-cat with green eyes

Blackstorm- a black tom with blue eyes

Treeclaw- a brown tom with yellow eyes

Raincloud- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Braveheart- a black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Goldenfrost- a golden she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Rubykit and Emeraldkit

Lillyflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowpaw- a black tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw- a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Creamfur- a cream white tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Ashstar- a gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Snowfire- a white she-cat with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainstorm- a gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm- a gray and black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Graylight- a gray she-cat with green eyes

Blackspots- a gray tom with black spots and blue eyes

Flamedance- a flaming she-cat with purple eyes

Gingerclaw- a ginger tom with blue eyes

Icewing- a white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Frogsong- a brown she-cat with green eyes

Appleblossom- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfang- a black tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Dapplefrost- a calico she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sandkit, Spottedkit, Summerkit, Gingerkit, and Bouncekit

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw- a calico tom with green eyes

Splashpaw- a calico she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Darkgaze- a dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Mudfur- a mottled brown tom with amber eyes


End file.
